krishnamurtifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Krishnamurti - Quatre Poèmes
KRISHNAMURTI POÈME I Viens t'asseoir près de la mer, ouvre ton cœur, sois libre. Je te parlerai d'une paix intime Comme celle des profondeurs calmes, D'une liberté intime Comme celle de l'espace, D'un bonheur intime Comme celui des vagues qui dansent. Vois, la lune trace un chemin de silence sur la mer sombre, Ainsi, devant moi, l'intelligence ouvre un sentier lumineux. La douleur gémissante se cache sous la moquerie d'un sourire, Le poids d'un amour périssable alourdit le cœur, La raison est déçue et la pensée s'altère. Ah viens t'asseoir près de moi, ouvre ton cœur, sois libre. Comme la lumière que la course immuable du soleil ramène. L'intelligence en toi viendra. Les lourdes terreurs d'une attente angoissée S'en iront de toi comme les vagues reculent sous l'assaut des vents; Tu sauras quelle intelligence donne un amour vrai. Viens t'asseoir près de moi; Comme le vent chasse les nuées aveugles, La pensée claire chassera tes préjugés stupides. La lune est amoureuse du soleil Et le rire des étoiles remplit l'espace On notera l'opposition entre cette phrase et le mot célèbre de Pascal: « Le silence éternel de ces espaces infinis m'effraie ». A qui s'effrayait, comme l'auteur des Pensées, de l'apparente infinité de la nature. Krishnamurti devait faire un jour cette réponse caractéristique: « L'immensité de la nature ne dépasse pas la vie elle-même. » Oui, viens t'asseoir près de moi, ouvre ton cœur, Sois libre. KRISHNAMURTI POÈME II Thousand eyes with thousand views, Thousand hearts with thousand loves Am I. As the sea, that veceiveth The clean and the impure rivers And heedeth not, So am I. I Have no God, nor the beliefs thereof, I have no dogmas, nor the bondage thereof, I have no religion, nor the fear thereof, I have no Kingdom, nor the pomp thereof. Deep is the mountain lake. Clear are the waters of the spring. And my love is the hidden source of things. Ah I come away. Taste of my love And, as of a cool evening The lotus is born. Shalt thou find the desire of thy heart. The scent of the jasmine fills the night air, And out of the deep forest Comes the call of passing day. The waking shadows disturb the peaceful moon. The Life of my love is colourless. The attainment thereof is the freedom of fulfilment. ESSAI DE TRADUCTION Mille regards emplis de mille visions, Mille cœurs emplis de mille amours, Tel je suis. La mer accueille Les fleuves limpides et les fleuves impurs Sans les distinguer, Je suis ainsi. Il n'est pas pour moi de Dieu avec des croyances, Il n'est pas de dogmes avec leurs servitudes Il n'est pas de religion, ni de craintes Il n'est pas de royaume, ni de fastes. Profond est le lac de montagne; Claires, les eaux du printemps Et mon amour est la secrète effusion des choses. Ah! Viens-t'en, Goûte à cet amour Et, comme de la fraîcheur du soir Naît le lotus, Puisses-tu trouver ce que désire ton cœur. La senteur du jasmin emplit tout l'air nocturne Et, de la profonde forêt Vient l'appel d'un jour qui s'achève. Les ombres réveillées troublent la lune paisible. La vie de mon amour est toute transparence, L'atteindre, c'est la liberté de l'accomplissement. KRISHNAMURTI POÈME III Ah! the symphony of that song! The innermost shrine Was breathless with the love of many. The flames flickered with the thoughts of many. The scent of burnt camphor fills the air, The careless priest drones a chant, The idol sparkles, seeming to move Weary of such boundless adoration. A still silence holds the air ''And on the instant '' A melodious song of infinite heart Brings untold tears to my eyes. In a white robe A woman sings to the heart of her love, Of the travail that she knew not, Of the laughter of children around her breast, Of the love that died young, Of the sorrow in a barren home, Of the solitude in a still night Of life fruitless amidst the flowering earth. I cried with her. Her heart became mine. She left that abode of sanctity Eager with the joy of worship on the morrow. I followed her through the eternity of time. Oh I my love. Thou and I shall wander On the open road of true love. Thou and I shall never part. ESSAI DE TRADUCTION Oh! l'harmonie de ce chant-là! Le plus profond du temple Etait sans souffle par l'amour de beaucoup. Les flammes vacillaient sous les pensées de beaucoup. La senteur du camphre brûlé charge l'air, Le prêtre marmonne négligemment son chant habituel, L'idole étincelle et semble bouger, Comme lasse d'une adoration sans fin. Un silence fixe saisit l'air, Et aussitôt, Un chant mélodieux échappé d'un cœur infini, Fait monter à mes yeux des pleurs contenus jusque là. En tunique blanche, Une femme chante pour le cœur de son amour: La maternité qu'elle n'a pas connue Des rires d'enfants autour de sa poitrine, L'amour mort jeune, Le chagrin d'un foyer vide, La solitude des nuits figées, La vie sans fruit sur une terre toute en fleurs. J'ai sangloté avec elle. Son cœur devint le mien. Elle quitta le lieu saint, Remontée par la joie de revenir prier le lendemain. Je l'accompagne dans l'éternité du temps. O mon amour, Nous errerons ensemble Sur la route libre de l'amour vrai. Toi et moi ne serons jamais l'un sans l'autre. KRISHNAMURTI POÈME IV O friend. Tell me of God. Where is He, by what manner do I find Him? Among what climes, in what abodes? Tell me, I am Weary. Read the Vedas, Do tapas, meditate, Perform rites and ceremonies, Practise austerities and renounce. Pray at His temple, among flowers and incense. Bathe in the sacred rivers, Visit the holy places, Be a devotee and pure of intelligence, In Kailas is His abode — There you will find Him, cried many Obey the Law Take refuge in the Order, Kill not, steal not and commit no sin, Go to the shrine. Enter Nirvana — There you will find Him, cried many. Read the Holy Book, Pray at His church — there be many — This church will lead you to Him but beware of that Serve, sacrifice, Do not judge, be merciful. In Heaven is His throne — There you will find Him, cried many. Read the only Book Of the only God, Visit His abode on earth, Pray at the mosque, At the setting of the sun worship Him. Bahisht is His abode — There you will find Him. cried many. Work, work humanity, Serve, serve your fellow-creatures, Follow this but beware of the path, Do the will of God, Follow blindly for I hold the Key to His abode, Grasp this opportunity that He offers you, Sorrow and happiness lead to Him, If you do this, your search will end — Then you will find Him, shouted many. I am weary, tired by the passage of time. Travelling on no path, I have come to Thee, Thou hast revealed Thyself to me. Oh! Thou art the round stone That grinds the rice in the peaceful village Amidst songs and laughter. Thou art the graven image That men worship in temples. With chants and solemn music. Thou art the dead leaf That lies torn on the dusty road. Trodden by the weary traveller, Thou art the solitary pine That stands majestic On the lonely hill. Thou art the lame and mangy creature That comes to my door, with a haunted look, hungry. That men abhor. Thou art the naked beggar That wanders from house to house. Wearily crying for alms. Thou art the priest of all temples That are learned, proud and certain. Thou are the harlot, the sinner, the saint and the heretic. My search is at an end, In Thee I behold all things, I myself, am God. ESSAI DE TRADUCTION Ami, parle-moi de Dieu. Où est-il? Que faut-il faire pour le trouver? Dis-le moi, je suis las. Lis les Védas, fais pénitence, médite, observe les rites et les fastes, pratique l'ascétisme et le renoncement, prie à son temple dans les fleurs et l’encens, purifie-toi dans l’eau bénite des rivières consacrées, fréquente les lieux saints, sois pieux, sois un pur de l’esprit, en Kailas est Sa demeure — là tu trouveras, furent-ils nombreux à répliquer. Obéis la Loi, prends asile dans l’Ordre, ne tue, ne vole et ne commets pas de péché, connais le sanctuaire, affronte le Nirvana, là tu le trouveras — furent-ils nombreux à répliquer. Lis le Livre Sacré, Prie à Son église, — il y en a plusieurs — cette église-là te conduira à lui, mais attention, ne manque pas d’être utile, de te sacrifier, pas de jugement, de la pitié. Son trône est aux cieux, c’est là que tu Le trouveras — furent-ils nombreux à répliquer. Lis le Livre unique de l’unique Dieu, visite sa demeure sur terre, prie à la mosquée, au coucher du soleil, adore-le, Bahisht est sa demeure — là tu le trouveras, furent-ils nombreux à répliquer. Travaille, travaille pour l’humanité, sers et sers toujours ton prochain, suis ces préceptes mais attention au chemin, fais ce que Dieu veut, suis aveuglément, car je détiens la clef du lieu où Il est, saisis l’occasion qu’il t’offre, la peine et la joie mènent à Lui pareillement, si tu le fais, tu n’auras plus à chercher — tu L’auras trouvé, furent-ils nombreux à crier. Je suis rompu, usé par tout ce temps qui s’en va. Ne voyageant sur aucun chemin, j’en suis venu à Toi et, de Toi-même, Tu T’es révélé à moi. Oh! Toi, c’est la pierre ronde qui écrase le riz dans le village pacifique, parmi les chansons et les rires! Tu es l’idole sculptée que les hommes viennent adorer dans les temples avec des hymnes et une rituelle musique! Tu es la feuille morte qui gît déchiquetée sur la route poussiéreuse, que déchiquète un peu plus encore le pied du passant fatigué. Tu es le pin de solitude qui se tient majestueux sur la colline isolée. Tu es cet être estropié et galeux qui s’en vient à ma porte, affamé, le regard obsédé, tout ce dont les gens ont horreur. Tu es le mendiant nu, qui s’en va de maison en maison, demandant l’aumône sans espoir. Tu es le prêtre de tous ces temples, si savant, si fier et absolu! Tu es la fille, le coupable, le saint et l’hérétique! Ma quête prend fin. En Toi j’embrasse toutes choses. Moi-même suis Dieu. (J. de W.). Notes et références [[#top|Haut] | Suiv |} Krishnamurti Krishnamurti - Quatre Poèmes